A Dance of Fire and Ice
by Agent Poptart
Summary: "Some say the world will end in fire. Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice." Twins, known as Yin-Yang, experience the war from both sides. Fire and ice collide and conjoin as loyalties are tested and severed.
1. Introductions

**Right, so I know I haven't updated in like... at least six months and now there's suddenly a new story, but I have a legitimate excuse! Next week is my finals week and, well, I thought I'd take a break from studying to at least post ONE of the many new stories I have started during the year... so don't kill me for suddenly starting a story when I haven't had the decency to at least finish ONE of my many incomplete stories... love you!**

* * *

Rogue was worried about Logan. He had been unconscious since Storm and Cyclops came to rescue them. The petite blonde woman, Lioness as she was introduced, told her not to worry. Rogue liked her. She was kind and gentle when she spoke to the students, including Rogue. Her golden amber eyes were always warm, although there was a layer of sadness beneath. Lioness was quiet as she led Rogue to her first class. She guessed Rogue wouldn't want to talk for a while.

"Were you a student here too, like Dr. Grey, Cyclops, and Storm?" Rogue suddenly asked. She smiled shyly when Lioness looked at her in thinly veiled surprise.

"No, I wasn't. I've been here much longer than those three. I even helped train them," she finally replied back.

Rogue frowned. Lioness looked to be in her thirties, same as the others. How could she train them if she was their age? She opened her mouth to ask, but Lioness cut her off quietly.

"Here we are. Storm teaches this class, so you'll be fine." She looked down at Rogue's hesitant face. "The kids here are welcoming. They're like you. Don't be afraid of them."

She gently patted Rogue's shoulder and, with a wave of her tail, disappeared around the corner. Rogue looked at the group of kids walking into the class. They were her age. They were mutants. They were accepting. With a deep breath, she made her way in. She spotted an empty chair at a back table and quickly claimed it, smiling back at the two girls occupying the other chairs. They smiled, waved, and went back to their conversation. Rogue looked around the room. Normal kids sitting in a normal classroom doing normal teenage things. Except they were mutants. She could spot green hair, claws, and some flashes as the students flaunted their mutations.

A group of four walked in and Rogue's eyes widened. Two nearly identical girls were standing side by side. One—wearing a pleated skirt, white blouse, and Mary-Janes—had ginger hair cut into a bob. The other—wearing jeans, a best, and Chucks—had white hair styled in a pixie cut. They were with two boys. The ginger sat at the table in front of Rogue with the longer-haired boy. The white haired girl sat at the table beside Rogue with the other boy.

"Alright, class. Let's begin," Storm announced as she swept into the room.

Rogue focused her attention on the older mutant and ignored the two girls talking next to her. However, her attention was diverted when the boy in front of her wiggled his fingers behind his back. At first she thought he was waving at her. She was about to wave back when the white-haired girl leaned forward. Her eyes seemed to be pure flame for a moment before she blew a stream of fire from her mouth, straight into the boy's hand. He formed a fireball and it floated closer to Rogue. The ginger sighed and turned her head, apologizing to Rogue with her ice blue eyes. The boy across the aisle extended his hand as the red-haired girl blew air from her mouth. Two streams of frost, one from the girl and the other from the boy, extinguished the fire and fused together to create a ball of pure ice, which promptly fell to the floor with a loud _thump!_ The four teens quickly jerked up to sit perfectly straight and put on blank faces when Storm turned around. She narrowed her eyes but went back to teaching. The teens across the aisle grinned at her.

"I'm Bobby, and this is Vanessa," he whispered.

"Rogue."

The exchanged looks before their grins widened. She smiled hesitantly back at them before focusing on Storm. She thought she had made new friends.

* * *

"Rogue! Wait up!"

The brunette turned to see the girls from class running to catch up with her. Vanessa clapped her on the shoulder and gestured to the conservatively dressed teen beside her.

"This is my sister, Annie. The guy beside her was Johnny."

"Nice to meet you," Rogue said politely.

"What's your mutation?" Annie asked quietly. She reminded Rogue of Lioness, except her eyes seemed almost cold, not warm. However, that could just be an illusion of her eye color and mutation.

"I… I don't… it's not…" Rogue trailed off uncertainly.

"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to tell us," Vanessa told her. "We understand. It takes a while to understand you don't need to hide it anymore."

Rogue smiled at them gratefully. They walked with her through the halls. She learned their room was just a few doors down from hers.

"So, we heard you came in with a man. Who is he?" Annie asked.

"He goes by Wolverine. That's all I really know. I just got a ride from him once I learned he was a mutant."

"Yeah, Cyclops told me he had these claws," Vanessa replied excitedly.

Rogue nodded and entered her room, promising to meet them for dinner. She closed the door and listened to the soft clicks Annie's Mary-Janes made as they walked away. Maybe she'd actually fit in here.

* * *

During dinner, Rogue caught a few glimpses of Logan. She was relieved he was up and walking around. She looked away when Vanessa nudged her with her elbow.

"You okay?" She asked. "You zoned out for a second."

"Thinking of me?" John, the school's notorious flirt, grinned at her.

"In your dreams, Johnny!"

Rogue smirked as she realized something. John only let Vanessa call him 'Johnny.' The two may have been bickering and may even believe they hated one another, but she saw the looks and the names.

"You jealous, Nessa? Want me to dream of you?"

"You caught me, Johnny. I definitely want you to objectify me in your perverted dream state." He smirked and rolled his eyes, obviously catching on to her sarcasm.

"You so want me. You'll figure it out sooner or later."

Vanessa made a disgusted face and returned to her dinner. Rogue caught the quick flash of hurt in John's eyes before it disappeared and he was flirting once more.

"John, girls don't really like players," Annie said quietly, her eyes focused on her twin.

"But they do like bad boys."

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?" Vanessa retorted. "You are definitely _not_ a bad boy."

"What? I so _am_ a bad boy! I just ooze rebellion!"

"Right. Okay."

With that, Vanessa stood up and left the dining hall. John scowled, eyes ablaze with anger, and followed the other pyrokinetic.

"Wonder if they'll get anywhere this time," Annie mused to no one in particular.

"This happens a lot?"

"Yeah. They'll yell at each other and Vanessa will walk away and John will be too chicken to make a move. He's not exactly great at expressing any other emotions other than anger and lust," Bobby explained.

Rogue nodded and took this in. She thought of them as the two sides of fire. John was the aggressive, angry, and dangerous side with the potential to calm down and just be warmth. Vanessa, on the other hand, was the warm, gentle, and cozy side with the potential to flare up and be an unstoppable rage. _Maybe they can cancel each other out,_ she thought.

* * *

Vanessa woke up to the sound of a gruff voice calling for help. She leapt up, smacked Annie lightly, and ran towards the sound. As she approached, she saw a group of others, with Professor Storm leading the way, stop in front of a door. She skidded to a halt beside Bobby and poked her head under his arm. The door swung open, and Vanessa saw Rogue standing in an older man's arms, chest wounds healing as veins appeared on the man's face.

"Rogue!" Storm called firmly. "That's enough."

The young mutant slowly took her hand back and stumbled away from the weakened figure. She walked on unsteady feet to the door, where the mutants jerked away. Rogue looked to Vanessa and Bobby. They tried to get to her, but the others were pushing them back. The last thing she saw before she fled was their apologetic gazes.

* * *

In the morning, a few days later, Vanessa saw Rogue's room was empty. She hadn't seen her for a while, but she didn't think the other girl would actually leave. Fear struck her heart as she bolted from the hall. She ran right into Johnny, who was heading to the kitchen, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from tumbling to the floor.

"Whoa, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Have you seen Rogue?" Vanessa seemed almost crazed as she looked up hopefully at the tall boy.

"No."

"She's gone! Her room is empty! Where do you think she went?"

"Don't know. Don't care." He shrugged.

"You seemed to care a few nights ago," she snapped, stepping from his warm grasp.

"Well, now I don't. Why? Are you jealous I haven't been paying you enough attention?"

"Why the hell would I ever want attention from you? You're not worth my time," she sneered before turning to leave.

Like always, he just watched her leave. Vanessa stalked away, angry with Johnny. Did he even feel anything other than lust? He didn't actually like the girls he flirted with. He didn't care about anyone but himself.

* * *

Rogue returned a few nights later. She was traumatized and had a streak of white in her brunette hair. No one was aware of her arrival, especially her new friends. Bobby and Annie were busy studying in the library, John was the raiding the kitchen, and Vanessa was ransacking Jubilee's closet. Rogue searched for them, missing Logan already, but they were too busy with other things to spend much time with her.

She did notice certain changes, though. Bobby's eyes lingered on her for a few seconds, Annie's eyes were colder as she regarded Rogue, Vanessa seemed to be flaunting her long tan legs—which now showed as she wore shorts in the hotter weather—and John openly stared at Vanessa's exposed skin.

"So, what's up with you and John?" She asked Vanessa during a free moment.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because he's always checking you out!"

Vanessa just shrugged, ending the conversation there. She didn't want to talk about John. She was done waiting on him.

* * *

"So, Rogue's back," Johnny told Vanessa in the hall.

"I know."

"Cool."

He looked at her desperately. She couldn't be mad at him, right? Her silently angry demeanor suggested otherwise.

"Why are you mad?" He finally asked.

"I'm not."

"Cut the crap, Nessa. You're obviously pissed at me. Just tell me why."

"John, I'm not mad at you."

He frowned immediately. _What the hell? _Johnny grabbed and dragged her into a nearby linen closet. Vanessa glared up at him.

"What is it now?"

"Now I _know_ you're mad. You _never_ call me John. So stop being a bitch and tell me what's going on," he demanded angrily.

"I'm angry because you don't notice me!" She suddenly exploded. "You never did before, and not now, even when I'm practically prancing around in these stupid shorts! Why?" He just stared at her in shock. "Why won't you just _see_ me? Am I not pretty enough? Is it because I'm not easy? _What_ is it?"

Johnny lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. After a moment of hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged lightly at his hair. The temperature in the closet rose as the two pyrokinetics' passion intensified. They only sprang apart when the door was yanked open and light flooded in. Lioness started at them in shock before smirking.

"My, what a surprise." She didn't look at all surprised. "I must say, this closet hasn't been used since _I_ was your age. Be thankful Charles didn't find you. He gets very stern and turns into an old fart. Lioness turned to leave. "Have fun!" She called over her shoulder.

Vanessa looked over at Johnny and blushed. She had waited for this moment for at least two years. Incidentally, he'd been waiting just as long.

"Am I the only one wondering how Lioness managed to get caught getting it on in a linen closet?"

A resounding smack could be heard by the students out in the hall before Johnny's cry of pain echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

Rogue shuffled down the darkened halls after dinner. Her friends had once again left in a hurry. She entertained thoughts of abandonment. Were they getting sick of her already? Were they scared of her mutation? _I thought this place was a haven for mutants_, she scoffed.

"What a loud of bull," she grumbled to herself.

She shoved open the door to her room and looked down in surprise when she heard something roll across the floor. Something was glowing orange, trapped in an orb of glass. Rogue bent down to pick it up, gasping when the object touched her gloved hand. The glass was cool to the touch, the feeling seeping through the fabric of her safety. Inside its confines, a phoenix made purely of fire was moving, as if it was alive and had a mind of its own. A smile formed on Rogue's face as the fiery being opened its mouth in a soundless cry. She knew exactly who made this. She recalled something Vanessa once told her.

_"Our powers cancel each other out," she said, speaking of her and Annie's mutations. "Her ice will ultimately turn into a sort of glass, but it won't kill my fire. If she coated my flame in her glass, it wouldn't affect it at all. Her ice… glass… thing—hey don't laugh! I don't know what to call it—wouldn't melt and my fire wouldn't die."_

A warm feeling spread throughout Rogue's body. Her friends hadn't forgotten her. In fact, they took the time to make something for her. She had never felt more welcome.

* * *

**So, this is just a prologue of sorts to introduce you to my characters and everything... let me know if I should continue or anything! And, before you all ask me about Lioness (who I won't really be touching up on in this story) I _do_ have a story already started for her. I'll probably be posting that too... review please! They're addicting and I love them so much, almost as much as you guys! Hope you enjoyed this tidbit... until next time...**


	2. Food Court Fiascos and Museum Memories

**I was hesitant to upload this before I had established something in _Hear No Evil_ (my Lioness story) but I figured, ah what the hell. However, if you don't want any spoilers (it's a pretty big deal that happens at like the end of _Hear No Evil_, if at all) for that story, DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT! The spoiler comes up in like the first few paragraphs, so please don't read this if you plan on reading _Hear No Evil_ first. That being said, you can continue on if you want to read this story first and then read Lioness'. Just thought I'd give you fair warning...**

* * *

Scott Summers—better known as Cyclops—stood beside Lioness, the both of them studying a model of some dinosaur. Their heads tilted the same way and identical expressions were on their faces.

"That's creepy."

A few yards away, four teens were watching the pair. Vanessa Juarez gave her boyfriend, John Allerdyce, a confused look.

"Why is that creepy?" She asked him.

"Look at them!"

"We are, John," Bobby Drake replied.

"Guys, their expressions and movements are _identical_!"

"It happens all the time," Vanessa told John slowly.

"Why does it happen, though?" Rogue, Bobby's girlfriend, asked. "I've noticed it but never thought to ask."

"You don't know?" The four looked to see Annie Juarez, Vanessa's twin, walk up. "Lioness is Professor Summers' mother. Her mutation causes her to age slowly, explaining why she looks his age."

"_WHAT?_"

They turned to see Lioness straightening Cyclops' collar. He looked immensely annoyed, just like any child being embarrassed by a parent. But they didn't look at all alike! She was blonde, he was a brunette. She had golden eyes, he had baby blues. She was short and slim, he was tall and broad-shouldered. They were like complete opposites!

"How did you find this out?" John demanded.

"I read his file in the library. Everyone's file is in there." They continued to stare at her. "Did you know Dr. Grey's mutation is over a level 5? Never would've guessed."

They then turned to look at the ginger professor, who was watching some informational video on evolution. They knew she was a telepath and telekinetic, but they couldn't believe she was above a level 5. They were barely above a 3.

"I'm hungry," John whined, looking to his girlfriend pleadingly.

Sighing, she asked, "You guys up for a trip to the food court?"

That's how all five of them ended up sitting at a table in the middle of the spacious room, food placed before them. Bobby and Rogue sat beside each other, hands clasped together beneath the table. Annie sat beside Rogue, reading a pamphlet with feigned interest. Vanessa sat with her legs resting on John's lap, running her fingers through his hair as he played with his lighter. Occasionally, Annie would look up to see Bobby and Rogue looking at each other with those googly-eyes. _They can't even kiss,_ she though in disgust. She was distracted by her sister humming softly. Annie turned to see John's eyes lidded in content as Vanessa's fingers continued to massage his scalp. _Everyone is acting like love-sick fools. Disgusting._ She sighed silently and returned to her reading.

"Who do you think Cyclops' father is?" John suddenly asked, startling the other couple from their mental makeout session and Annie's 'reading.'

"Probably some random barfly. She, from what I've heard, seems the type," Vanessa replied.

"And his last name?"

"Well think about it," Annie prompted. "It's the exact opposite of hers. Summers and Winters… makes sense, doesn't it?"

* * *

"You used to like museums."

Scott looked up at his mother inquiringly. She didn't really bring up his childhood. Usually because it always ended in him asking what happened with his father. She always replied with a short, "Gone."

"Did I?"

"Oh yes. You begged me to take you." She smiled up at him lovingly. "We spent most of our time studying cats." _Just like his father._

"Jealous I didn't love you as much?" He teased gently.

"Nope. You stopped wanting to go when you turned eight." _He wouldn't remember, but his father came home around that time…_

"Well, you'll always be my favorite."

He kissed Lioness on her forehead sweetly, causing her to reach up and ruffle his hair fondly. Scott quickly finger-combed his hair into place and wrapped an arm around the small woman. Lioness smiled. Her baby boy was the sweetest thing.

* * *

"It's a simple question."

Vanessa kept her eyes on John as the two male teens pestered him. She needed to make sure he didn't do something stupid in some random museum's food court.

"Why are you being a dick?" The older one asked.

"Yeah, why are you being a dick?" The younger kid repeated.

"Because I can," John replied cheekily.

"Can I have a light?" The younger one asked again.

She watched—well they all did—as John stared at his lighter, flicking it open and on, then closed it again. He grinned up at the pair.

"Sorry. Can't help you out, pal."

John frowned as he felt Vanessa's legs tense. He glanced over to see her give him a warning look. _Don't start anything,_ it said.

"John, knock it off," Annie ordered.

"Why don't you stop showing off?" Bobby suggested.

"For her?" He nodded to Rogue. "Or for _her_?" His eyes rested on Vanessa's red-haired twin. "I can't help it if your girlfriends are getting excited."

"They aren't." Bobby ignored the plural noun.

"We're trying to have a good time," he defended himself.

"You're the only one having fun, Johnny," Vanessa scolded quietly but firmly.

He turned to her, having a silent conversation with their eyes. Her brown eyes were scolding him and holding him from snapping. That is, until the guy—whom they'd all forgotten—snatched the lighter away. John immediately stood up, causing Vanessa to fall off her chair with a surprised yelp.

"That's real cute, man," John growled.

"What are you gonna do?" The shorter guy taunted.

"Suddenly you're not so tough," his buddy chuckled.

John watched as he lifted the cigarette to his lips and lit it. His eyes focused on the glowing orange tip and winked. The cancer stick exploded and the guy caught on fire. Bobby and Annie stood up and blew ice on his arm, extinguishing the flame. Vanessa looked around as suddenly all the humans froze.

"Bobby, what did you do?" Rogue asked in a panic.

"I didn't do this!"

"No. I did."

They whirled around—Vanessa almost snapped her neck from whipping her head so fast—to see Professor Xavier approaching. _Oh shit,_ echoed throughout their minds.

_"Attack on the President…"_

The television spoke of a mutant attempting to assassinate the President. Their blood ran cold. That wasn't good news. Not at all.

"Charles!" Lioness ran up and looked at him urgently.

"We saw. I think we should head back now." The blonde nodded and started walking away to round up the younger kids. Professor Xavier stopped to look back at John. "The next time you feel like showing off, don't."

Vanessa squeezed the other pyrokinetic's hand as he helped her up. He intertwined their fingers and walked in silence. The couple scowled at the two douchebags as they passed by, Vanessa even sticking her tongue out at them. John chuckled lightly at her childish antics.

"You're so adorable," he whispered to her.

"My, are you going soft?"

He rolled his eyes and looked away, grumbling about how he wasn't going soft. Vanessa cackled at his expense before kissing his cheek. Johnny was the adorable one… sometimes.

* * *

**So, yeah, that part about Scott and Lioness was the spoiler, just to clarify. Let me know what you all thought and don't hate me for spoiling that... I _did_ give fair warning. Until next time!**


End file.
